


bask

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Multi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige has never really been one for sunbathing, but she still wants this time to just relax with her girlfriends.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1765868.html">Challenge #485</a> - "holiday" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bask

Alicia and Nikki are already waiting by the pool when Paige is finally ready to join them. The hotel’s sun loungers are a little bigger than normal, but they’ve still had to push two of them together so all three of them can fit comfortably on the same surface. Paige doesn’t mind. Even if she’s never really been one for sunbathing, she still wants this time to just relax with her girlfriends.

“You remembered to put on sunscreen for once?” Nikki asks, half teasing, half a genuine reminder in case Paige forgot. Paige shoots her a mock scowl, but follows it up with a smile.

“I did,” she says. “For once. Finally.” She sets herself down on the edge of the lounger and slips off her flip-flops.

Alicia smiles, pushing her sunglasses down over her eyes.

“Come here,” she tells Paige, arms out, beckoning her closer.

Paige complies, moving across and stretching herself out over the lounger, over the two of them – leaning her head against Alicia’s shoulder and letting Nikki play with her hair. The sun beats down, bright and warm and no longer such a threat to Paige’s skin.

_Bliss_.


End file.
